digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pumpkinmon
Pumpkinmon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Pumpkin. It has a pumpkin head with an axe stuck in it. According to legend, Pumpkinmon came to be when mutations developed in a computer virus created during the season of the Western holiday of "Halloween". Because it was never a malignant virus, it rarely inflicts any harm on purpose, but its external appearance belies its possession of a powerful offensive ability.[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p3/4-4.html Digimon Pendulum 3.0: Pumpmon] As is characteristic of Puppet Digimon, its blank face rarely expresses emotions, so what it's thinking is indecipherable and its personality is wrapped in mysteries.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/pumpmon/index.html Digimon Web Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Pumpkinmon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Pumpkinmon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Darkness Server. Pumpkinmon digivolves from Vilemon in line 48.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A Pumpkinmon was among the frozen Digimon in IceDevimon's collection. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Pumpkinmon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The Pumpkinmon card, titled "Guard Chip", restores one ally's SC and PC.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Pumpkinmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Some were accompanying some Gotsumon, possibly a tribute to the ones from the first season. Digimon Data Squad Some Pumpkinmon reside in the Holy Capital. They bound Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and Lalamon. One Pumpkinmon serves as Baronmon's right hand Digimon. When it came to Akihiro Kurata's next attack, some Pumpkinmon were seen at Baromon's assembly. When ElDoradimon was brought to the Digital World, two Pumpkinmon used their attacks on the Gizumon-XT causing them to destroy each other. What happened to the Pumpkinmon after the Holy Capital was destroyed remains a mystery. One was also seen in a stasis tube when Kurata was going to operate on Relena Norstein. Neil Kaplan voices them in the style of Ed Wynn. Digimon World Data Squad Pumpkinmon is a digivolution tree of Raramon. He is digivovles from Woodmon. You need requirements which Tension at -20 or lower at time of digivolving, have a minimum of 140 DEX, have used a minimum of 1500 bits, have Raramon be at least Level 13. Digimon World 2 Pumpkinmon digivolves from Togemon and Yanmamon, and can digivolve further to Rosemon. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Pumpkinmon digivolves from Apemon or Garurumon when Jogressed with Kuwagamon, Gesomon, Devimon, Woodmon, Guardromon, Angemon, Gekomon, Octomon, Bakemon, Dokugumon, RedVegiemon, Mekanorimon, or VB Gatomon, Devimon or Bakemon when Jogressed with Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Apemon, Veedramon, ME Greymon, VB Greymon, Tortomon, NSp Gatomon, Dolphmon, NSo Garurumon, Birdramon, Deputymon, or Leomon, Meramon when Jogressed with Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, Ninjamon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, or MetalMamemon, or Wizardmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon. Pumpkinmon can digivolve to Pumpkinmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, or Ninjamon, or Boltmon when Jogressed with Triceramon, MegaSeadramon, SkullMeramon, Blossomon, Lillymon, Knightmon, or VB WereGarurumon. Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome Attacks * Pumpkinmon Power/Trick or Treat: Manifests a gigantic pumpkin in the air and then squashes the opponent with it. * Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Digimon species